I'm a Doctor (T Law Week Day Three)
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: Snapshots of Law throughout the years as he journeys from an apprentice doctor in Flevance to the world renowned surgeon in the New World that he is now. Spoilers for Law's past and the latest manga chapter (784). Prompt: Quoted/ Moment


_Flevance, 16 years ago_

"See, hold the scalpel just so and then make a four centimeter cut along the tissue.", instructed the older man, gently guiding his son's hand along the cadaver.

"Yes, Father."

"Now be careful, you need to always be cautious of the veins running under the skin. In a real surgery that can be the difference between preserving the life of your patient and bleeding them out."

"Yes, Father.", repeated Law, steadying his hand as he made the incision in the pale skin.

"Also, be aware of the pressure you apply to the flesh. You want a clean cut that will stitch together nicely and prevent scarring, but you must be cautious of th-"

"I know, Father.", huffed the younger Trafalgar irritably, turning his head up to the man. "I know what I'm doing, Father. I'm a doctor, just like you.", added the boy, giving the older man a bright smile.

He placed his hand on the boy's animal print hat, staring down at his prodigy of a son with pride. "Carry on, Doctor Trafalgar."

_Dressrosa, 13 years ago_

"It's no use, Corazon."

"Don't say that, Law, we just need to start searching right away and we'll find you a cure in no time.", assured the man as he continued readying their boat."

"There 'is' no cure, that's what I've been trying to explain to you.", said the young boy angrily. "There's never been a cure for the Amber Lead Syndrome, we won't find anything out there."

"You need to have more faith, Law-kun. I promised you I would cure your sickness and I will, no matter what.", said Rosinante, turning to look at the boy standing on the shore watching him work.

"I'm dying, there's nothing that will change that once my thirty-six months run out soon.", said Law bitterly, turning away from the man. "I should know, I'm a doctor." _I'm dead just like the rest of them._, thought the boy as he quickly suppressed the memories of his homeland and the family he had lost. _Whatever, I don't care anymore. _"You're a fool, Corazon."

_Saboady Archipelago, 2 years ago_

"We can't handle them, Captain!", shouted the Marine as he scrambled away from the tattooed man. "He's too strong.", cried another man as he tried desperately to outrun the pirate's powers.

"Enough! We are Marines, the last line of defense against heinous outlaws like him who want to disrupt justice! Get back out there, men!", shouted the commanding officer, drawing his saber and rushing the tattooed pirate.

"Hehehe, you should listen to him. This won't end well for you if you keep attacking.", said Law casually, drawing his Kikoku and approaching the mass group of Marines. 

"Don't get cocky, Boy! I've been a Marine officer since you were in diapers! I don't care if the world considers you a super rookie, my men and I will take you out!", claimed the man as he drew closer.

"Room!", said Law, his nodachi slicing through the bodies within his surgery room an instant after he spoke.

"W-what's happening?", cried the Marines as their bodies were cut to pieces, but none of the wounds bled.

"Now, Shambles.", added the doctor.

"Ah, I'm dead, my body's gone. Wait, how am I still talking?", cried a severed head.

"My arms are legs now!"

"Hey, those are mine!"

"My musket's attached to me now!"

"Welcome to my surgery room, this is my power.", said Law cockily, as he sheathed his sword. "I assure you, you're not dead, although you probably wish you were with the way you are now."

"Wait, you can't just leave us like this!", yelled a man comprised of four arms and a head.

"How are we suppose to live like this?", cried another with his limbs and head sticking out of a barrel body.

"I warned you.", he replied simply, walking away from the scene.

"You're an abomination, you rotten jerk!"

"Hehe, maybe.", agreed Law with a laugh. "But I'm normally a doctor.", he said, giving the distressed Marines a smirk over his shoulder before continuing back to his crew.

_Marineford, 2 years ago_

"_Straw-Hatter will someday be my enemy, but even among enemies there is honor. There is no fun in letting him die here_._ I will take him away from here! Bring him here now! I'm a doctor!"_

_Captain, why are you trying so hard to save this boy?, _wondered Shachi, as he observed the vitals of the Straw Hat captain on the screen in front of him.

"Penguin, I need you to start another IV. Straw Hat is still losing fluids.", shouted Law as he continued his operation.

"Right away, Captain." _Should we even be trying to help him, he's our enemy after all?, _he wondered as he followed Law's orders and retrieved a fresh IV bag.

_Captain, sure is having fun with this., _noted Bepo as he watched the man work to preserve the rubberman's life. "Captain, are you sure you know what you're doing?", asked the bear worriedly, his fellow Heart Pirates waiting to hear their leader's answer.

"I'm a doctor, Bepo.", replied Law simply, not even sparing a glance at the bear.

"No, about saving Straw Hat, are you sure about this?", he corrected.

"I'm you're captain, trust me.", said the man.

_Dressrosa, Present Day_

"I really hope it attaches properly. Your arm. If blood starts flowing through it, it'll start to heal.", noted Cavendish.

"I know I'm a doctor.", said Law.

"You're lucky the dwarves came, and that one had the ability to stitch you back together. You're injuries would have killed a less popular man."

"I won't die until I see Doflamingo's head roll or Straw Hat is defeated.", said the Heart Captain with conviction.

"That's not how injuries work. Sometimes no matter how much willpower you have, it's not enough."

"I know I'm a doctor. These won't be the end of me though.", he said, smirking at the Pirate Prince's perturbed look. "I was sentenced to death at by the age of thirteen, but I survived, I won't let all those years be a waste when I'm so close to my goal now. Even if I'm on the brink of death, I won't let it take me, not now."

"Straw Hat will win, don't you agree, Trafalgar?", asked Cavendish with a smile.

"Yeah." _I'll hold on until you come back, Straw-ya. This body of mine was meant to decay a long time ago, but Cora-san's sacrifice saved me even if my lifespan is significantly shorter then that of a normal human. And now these injuries, just another nail in my coffin, everyday just one step closer to death. I'm dying, I know that, I'm a doctor after all. _


End file.
